


I'm on the Way

by BiggestShipofAllTimeLarryStylinson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-15 14:12:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/850477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiggestShipofAllTimeLarryStylinson/pseuds/BiggestShipofAllTimeLarryStylinson





	I'm on the Way

Liam’s POV

Tonight is the night. The night that I and Niall will attend our second Junior and Senior Prom Night as a couple and I’m so very nervous. It’s been one year since I met Niall. Niall that become my world and my everything and that’s why I never hesitated to gave him my everything. My heart, soul and body and I never regret it. Niall was everything I wanted to be. He was my dream come that came true. God lead the way for me to meet Niall, a puppy hybrid. I rescue him in a fire pet shop that selling hybrids and I took care of Niall till I and him both fell in love with each other.

I grip hard at my black tux as the limo sped on the highway heading at Niall’s house. It takes Niall long hours to prepare since he was a hybrid and Niall tend to play when he was in the shower. Typical puppy hybrid but I guess even if it was his flaws I still love him. He always there for me whenever I need him. He became my pillow whenever I needed someone for me to cuddle with and he was my shock and anger absorber whenever I felt down and angry towards myself.

This night will change everything and I don’t know if Niall will accept it or what will be his reaction. I know Niall was a good listener and I hope he’ll listen to me carefully.

I hold my breath as the limousine stop in front of Niall’s house. My knees and legs are both shaking and anticipating on what will happen after this night.

The limousine door open up and Niall get inside wearing his slick black and dashing suit. Well it suits him.

“Hi Babe, look good tonight?” He asks as he pulled me in a chaste kiss which I return in favor.

“You too babe. So good.” I replied and turn my eyes towards the highway. Will I say it now? Like fucking now? But what if it will ruin the night?

“Hey babe, you seems so preoccupied? Something wrong?” He asks worriedly.

“I have something to tell you but first you have to listen to me carefully.” I started.

Niall nods and he grips my hand gently. “What is it?”

“You know the constant nausea, the craving of food, my headache and everything and I went to the doctor yesterday and---” I stop at my speech and look straight to Niall.

“A-And? What does the doctor say?” Niall ask. Fear was visible in his eyes.

“I’m on the way.” I blurted out.

Niall’s eye brow creased, “Yeah, we’re practically on the way. So what does the doctor say?” I face palmed. Did I just tell Niall to listen carefully? Right?

“That was the doctor say to me Niall. I’m on the way.” I squeezed his hand on mine.

“Which is?” Niall again ask.

I turn to him, annoyance was in my face, “I’m on my way means I’m pregnant!” I yelled.

Niall just nods calmly. Seems he was absorbing the information that I tell him.

“WHAT? YOU’RE PREGNANT?!” Niall comes into his senses.

“Yeah, and it was yours too.” I nod.

“I-I don’t know what to do Babe but I love you for this and thank you so much. We’ll deal with this and you make our night so much fun and joyful.” He stated. He brought me in his arms like a fragile glass as he held me in his arms.

“How many months babe?” He broke the silence as the limousine passes the highway heading towards the school where the JS Prom held.

“The doctor says it was 3 months.” I pick something in my pocket and held it out to Niall.

“What is this babe?”

“That’s called sonogram. There are the babies.” I pointed out each of the white baby shapes on the sonogram.

“Wow. This is cool and they are our babies’ babe.” Niall look so ecstatic.

“Yeah, babies Ni. Twins actually.” I said. Nervousness lifted inside of me as Niall seems accepted it.

Niall’s POV

This night was the best night of my life. I have my firefighter boyfriend and guess what were having twins. I couldn’t contain my happiness as I gently hug my love, my boyfriend and well maybe in the near future my husband as well.

The car pulled out into the parking a lot and I out the door for Liam as we walk towards the school gym where the music was a blast. I held Liam’s back carefully as we passes bunch of crowds of students.

“Ni! Li!” I heard a high pitched voice through the hoards of crowds.

I raise my hand to acknowledge Louis who was seating with his boyfriend Harry Styles a cat hybrid.“Hi Louis and Harry.” I greeted as I pulled out a chair for Liam.

“Be careful Babe, might hurt the babies.” I whispered in his ears.

“Babe, seriously?” Liam frowned.

I nod, “Just warning you babe. Might as well take precautions too.”

“What babies?” Louis ask.

“Ahmm… Louis, Harry, were having a babies. Liam was pregnant.” I said.

“That was cool Ni. Li congrats and that’s why your face was glowing and you are so blooming. Pregnancy suited you.” Louis said as Harry bury his face at Louis neck. Fear was visible in Harry’s face.

“Something wrong Hazza?” Liam ask.

“N-Nothing. The music making my ears deaf and I hated it.”

“Oh. You should put your bennie on Baby.” Louis cooed at Harry.

As the night went by students started to leave the gym while Liam, Louis, Harry and I stayed for aftermath celebration for us being the Prom King and King while Louis and Harry got the Prom Prince and Prince.

Well this night was the happiest day of my life. 

:) xx.


End file.
